Kyuuchi
by Razzberru
Summary: Miwa has been going through life kinda hard, she feels as if Ichigo isn't around her that much. Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. One Who is Near

Chapter One: One who is near

"Lately one of my best friends have been acting so weird, she's never been around anymore. Sure she has an amazing boyfriend and some new friends. But it doens't mean she has to ditch us. Moe and I are sad and upset that Ichigo isn't here to hang out anymore. I just wish she would be near Moe and me." I wrote in my journal. "Sure I missed hanging out with Ichigo, but it's still nice hanging out with just me and Moe. It's kinda mean that Ichigo isn't around us that much anymore. But it would be nice if she did."

That night after I fell asleep, I felt un easy and alittle upset. One of my best friends had ditched me. I kinda felt alone but I would get over it. Wouldn't I?

I woke up, I was up before my alarm. I've been doing that lately. Maybe I should lay off the spicy foods.

I felt like staying in bed and sleep all day, but mom and dad would freak if I was late for school, I'm never late so they expect me to be on time all the time. So I got up, walked to the bathroom to brush my teath like always. I combed my hair and walked down back to my room to change. As soon as I finished changing I decided to walk down stair to eat breakfast. I made breakfast for my parents like I always do. As soon as I finished I walked to school. My only problem was I lived practicaly across the city from my school. The real reason I go there is so I can see my best friend Ichigo.

I walked slow, I barely made it for the bus. I exited the bus and headed to the sub way. As soon as it stopped, I seen Moe walking up the stair to the surface. I ran to catch up to her. I cought up to her like always. We walked to school in the mornings but we end up leaving in hole different direction. My parents decided to put me in a cram school after school everday, it's a realy pain when I in the mornings of the weekend. I use to walk to cram school with Ichigo, before she met Aoyama Masaya. After that she barely walked with me, she wasbusy trying to get his attention.

After Masaya was those five girls at her work place. I don't get why she works at thirteen, but it is her life. Moe and I could only see her at school, and sometimes at the cafe, when she serves us some yummy pastries.

I hope I'll see her during lunch. Or even be able to hang out with her at lunch. I always wanted the best for Ichigo. But I still want to be able to see her.

I finally got my head out of the clouds, as I walked down the hall, I seen her coming down the hall with Masaya. She was holding a home made lunch and smiling and talking with Masaya.

"Hello there Ichigo!"I called.

She didn't say anything, she just walked by me and didn't say a word. Masaya noticed me standing there looking at Ichigo, so he waved. Ichigo didn't even noticed me!

Well I geuss she had something else to do then hang out with me. So I began to walk off to eat lunch with Moe, then I rememberd, her mother phoned her in and said she was sick. So I just decided to eat lunch ontop of the school.

I ate there, staring up at the sky, all I could remember was the way Moe, Ichigo, and me sat there eating our lunches singing our song that we always sang. I could feal the tear swelling up in my eyes. I closed them.

End of chapter one.

Sorry that it was short but that's all I felt like writing. Yes this story about Miwa, she deserves some loving too! I'll do a story about Moe someday. It'll be different of course.

I just feel like Ichigo might have forgotten Miwa and Moe. So I wrote this! 


	2. Our Momomiya Ichigo!

Chapter Two: Our Momomiya Ichigo

I re-opened my eyes, the sun in the sky blinded me for a breef moment. The sun was bigger than usual. I finished eating and picked up my garbage from my lunch and threw it into the garbage can on my way off of the roof. I walked I bumped into Ichigo on my way down the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry Miwa! I wasn't watching were I was going." Ichigo stopped. She looked at me and asked, "Are you upset about something Miwa?"

"No, I'm alright I was just rubbing my eyes, they were kinda itchy!" I said with a giggle at the end.

"Well if you say so. Well I'll see ya later then!" Ichigo said with her huge smile like always.

I stopped and thought to myself, 'I'm not alright, were are you all the time Ichigo? Why haven't you been hanging out with us anymore?' I stood the fore a second and walked back to home room.

"Oh! There you are Miwa!" Moe yelled. "Uh, so watcha doing after school today, since Ichigo got a day off she said were could all go watch a movie together! So how 'bout is? Coming?"

"Huh? Oh sure I loved to!" I said happily.

School went by quickly after I heard Ichigo wanted to hang out with us. It's been awhile since we all hung out together. I ran home to change into something comfortable. I wore a nice spring dress with laces on the staps and a type of belt. I wore a type a pancho kinda over it. I put on sandles.

I seen Moe, Ichigo was late.I sighed and stood by Moe who already got Ichigo and I tickets, but I had to pay for the popcorn and pop, Ichigo has to pay for the snacks, like M&M's or Skittles. It's always nice watching a movie.

Then I seen Ichigo, but she was walking with her new group of friends. Moe and I got alittle angry with the situation. But then we noticed then all separated. The girl with her hair up in buns got picked up in a limousine. The beautiful tall one walked off with the girl wearing glasses and the little blonde girl. Ichigo came up to us.

"So ready for the movie today!?" Asked Ichigo "By the way what movie are we all watching?"

"Oh yeah, I bought these online for alot of money, so you all owe me big time!" Moe huffed.

"Oh come one Moe what is it already?" I asked.

"It's the fourth movie of Naruto! I just love that awesome real life type of action shows!"(1) Moe exclaimed.

"Huh Naruto the fourth movie!?" Ichigo and I said at the same time.

"Yep, It took me six hours but I got 'em!" Moe said.

So Moe, Ichigo and I went to go watch it, it was awesome! After the movie we decided we were going to go to the mall for the bit. But out of no wear we were attacked by a giant monster! Ichigo disappeared and Mew Strawberry suddenly appeared.

"Ichigo! Ichigo were are you!?" Yelled Moe.

I was scared, but Mew Strawberry saved everyone. Moe and I decided to follow Mew Strawberry, she didn't see us. All of a sudden she turned into our Ichigo. Moe and myself were shocked.

End of chapter two.

So what did you people think of this one?


End file.
